mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob-Omb’s Grassfield
Bob-Omb’s Grassfield is course 1 of Super Mario 65 The Rainbow Stars. This course can be entered through the first painting on the right in the first Overworld. This course consists of a large grassy area with castles that are surrounded by a moat. On top of one of these castles is a secret pipe that leads to courses 14 and 15. Here Mario will face of against the Wiggler boss. Stars: 7 Difficulty (1/5) Easy Star 1: Jump on the Wooden Log When Mario first enters the course be careful of the swamp green colored surface to his left as it is quicksand. Head straight up a hill that has a chain chomp on it and run past him. To the left is path that can be jumped to with a long jump. Follow up the next hill until you see a wooden log. Do a side somersault and wallkick off the nearby wall to get on top of this log, or just a Wallkick. Once Mario has gotten on the log either run up of continuously slope kick past the fire to the castle. Here the star will be sitting next to some shy guys. Difficulty (1/5) Easy Star 2: The Sound Boxes This time when Mario enters the course jump down off The Hill to the right. Head straight where Mario will notice a another hilly path in the distance. Run up the spiral hill and over the bridge and Mario will reach the castle with the sound boxes in question. Jump up on the sound box and hold forward to reach the next ledge and repeat to find the star on the following ledge. Difficulty (1/5) Easy Star 3: The Place Of the Wiggler When Mario enters the level he will immediately notice that there are now boxes over the quicksand and that the wiggler has confronted him. Run over to where the boxes are and do long jumps to get on the furthest one from the spawn. Here Mario must wait until the Wiggler runs by the box he is standing on and then jump down on his back. It is important that after each hit Mario jumps back onto the box or he will perish in the quicksand. Each time he is hit the Wiggler will become increasingly aggressive making it more challenging to land on his back safely. Hitting the Wiggler three times will force him to give up his star, which spawns on the last box. Difficulty (2/5) Medium Star 4: Bearded Swimmer For this Star Mario must jump down off the starter hill like he did for star 2. Look for a hole in the ground that almost looks like a massive footprint and jump down into it. Mario will then swim all the way down and notice a star placed in an alcove to the side. Difficulty (1/5) Easy Star 5: Coins in the Garden The Red Coins are placed as follows. # Nearby where the chain chomp is look for walls that look like they can be wallkicked up. At the top of this wallkicking section is the first red coin. # Right next to the last red coin look for a garden that is hiding the second one within. # After you have jumped out of the garden run to the end of the path past two piranhas and there will be a red coin found sitting by the wall. # Turn to the side and notice a red coin on top of a tree. To get here Mario must long jump over to the tree from the ledge he is on. # After climbing to the top of the tree jump down to the base of the tree where there is a garden. This garden is holding the fifth red coin in a small alcove that can be jump down into. # Next, do walljumps to climb out of the hole and jump into the water. Swim around until you see a red coin near the bottom of the water in front of a waterfall. # Still in the water, look for a path in the wall that takes you over to the other water section where the steps to climb back up. Through this path is the seventh red coin. # Hop out of the water and run back up to the castle that has the sound boxes. Run past the first sound box and turn the camera to the left where you will see the eigth red coin. Long jump over to where it is to collect this final red coin. The Star spawns on one of the ledges of The fortresses back on the hill. For those who are new to Super Mario 64 or its corresponding rom hacks it is commonly recommended to collect the 100 coin star with the red coin star. This is because Red coins count towards your coin counter and the fact that collecting the 100 coin star does not take you out of the level. However, this course has 213 Coins in total meaning there are plenty of coins to spare so this is not necessary. Difficulty (1/5) Easy Star 6:The High Jump Unlike all the previous times head towards the hill farthest from the start upon the time Mario spawns in. At the top of this hill is a spring that must be used so Mario can be launched at the star. Jump into the spring and hold forward to grab this star. Difficulty (1/5) Easy How to get to the Secret Pipe Begin the path that leads to the wooden log but stop once Mario can see the ledges of the the side. Jump to the one with the box and push it forward to reveal a Wing Cap. If you have pressed the Wing a Cap switch grab the wing cap and head over to where star 1 is. Once you have climbed the first castle fly over to the second castle which has the pipe on it. From here if you would like you may finish course 14 and 15, but be warned they are very challenging when compared to the beginning of this game. Category:Bob-Omb’s Grassfield Category:Super Mario 65 Category:Wiggler Category:Skelenio Category:Mario Category:Hidden pipe Category:Course 1